


Jealousy

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Face Punching, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Rivals, Teenagers, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #59: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T+ / Prompt: Jealous Alfred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Fists clenched until his knuckles paled to a starchy white, Alfred furrowed his brow and glared across the empty park space, watching Ivan sniffle and dab at his face with the end of his sleeve, smearing the wet tears leaking from his bloodshot eyes. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fucking fair!  
He shuddered and slowly turned his attention to the person who had upset the other teen, a grinning douchebag who laughed and tossed the pieces of Ivan's broken rocket into a trashcan as he walked back towards Alfred.  
"The competition has been handled," Gilbert sneered triumphantly, and Alfred nearly exploded when he watched Ivan move over and try to retrieve the pieces from the bin. "You don't have to worry about anything, with him out of the running we'll win for sure!"  
"You goddamn bastard!" Alfred couldn't contain himself anymore, punching Gilbert across the face in an outrage. The other teen went down, completely taken off guard.  
"What the fuck! I thought you said you hated him!"  
"I do hate him! But I'm supposed to be the one that beats him!" Alfred screamed down at his now ex-friend as Gilbert scrambled backwards to get away. "He's my rival, not yours! Don't you ever fucking mess with him again! I'm going to beat him myself, with my own work, I don't need your help!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a rating (1bad-5good) if you enjoyed this piece!


End file.
